1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massaging device, and more particularly to an air-pressure massaging device having an automatic adjustment function.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Normally, a massaging device for massaging the leg, foot or hand comprises a pair of oppositely arranged massaging structures, and the part to be massaged is placed between the massaging structures, and then the massaging structures will oscillate to provide a massage effect. However, the distance between the massaging structures is adjustable to fit different user's legs, thus it is unable to provide a suitable massaging force and a comfortable massaging effect.
JP Patent No. 2002-153532, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, uses screw bolt to adjust the distance between the massaging structures so as to fit different user's legs, in which a pair of massaging assemblies 11 are mounted on a drive rod 10. An adjusting rod 12 is inserted in the drive rod 10, at both sides of the adjusting rod 12 are provided threads 13 for controlling the distance between the two massaging assemblies 11. In each of the massaging assemblies 11 is disposed an inner massaging assembly 14. However, the disadvantages of this massaging device is that the massaging assemblies 11 are moved by the threads 13 of the adjusting rod 12, after the adjusting rod 12 is adjusted, the position of the massaging assembly 11 relative to the adjusting rod 12 is fixed, the massaging assembly 11 will apply force to the part of the user to be massaged. Hence, it lacks elasticity between the massaging assembly 11 and the part to be massaged, thus the user will feel uncomfortable.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.